


[Podfic] Welcome to the Club - by whitchry9

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Avocados and Avengers by whitchry9 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Deaf Clint Barton, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: In which Matt meets the Avengers, gets invited to join their team multiple times, and attempts to keep his identity a secret.It goes about as well as can be expected.Podfic of Welcome to the Club by whitchry9. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857530) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> A couple of notes:
> 
> Google Drive complains about large files, but it should let you download if you click through their stuff -- let me know if it doesn't. 
> 
> This was recorded with a built-in laptop microphone and probably has some odd background noise to it.
> 
> Edit: And streaming is a bust. Well, no surprise there. ;)

Thank you to whitchry9 for having permission to podfic in their profile. :) 

Chapters 1-2 of 2

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kZG9mclhkSTNCR1U) (Time: 00:29:44) 

6-2-2016: Have changed download link back to Google Drive since the files on audiofic seem to have become defunct.


End file.
